1. Field of the Application
The present application relates to a stator stage of an axial turbomachine. More specifically, the present application relates to the fixing between a shroud and a stator vane of an axial turbomachine. The present application also relates to an axial turbomachine which is provided with a stator vane.
2. Description of Related Art
A turbomachine provides mechanical work as a result of the gas flows which pass through it. These flows are guided by housings and series of internal shrouds. The internal shrouds are generally connected to the housing of the turbomachine via the stator vanes. The vanes have internal ends with fixing portions to which the shrouds are connected. It is known, for example, to secure a shroud to an annular row of vanes using a retention rod.
Document EP 2735707 A1 discloses a rectifier of an axial turbomachine compressor. The rectifier comprises an external housing, an annular row of vanes which extend radially from the housing, and an internal shroud which is connected to the inner ends of the vanes. These vane ends each have a retention hook in which a retention rod is engaged. The rod and the hooks are embedded in a layer of abradable material which is applied to the inner side of the vane, which allows the shroud to be retained. The retention provided by this architecture is great; it is particularly resistant to occurrences of intake. However, it requires the addition of a retention rod which increases the assembly costs and makes the rectifier heavier. In the context of a segmented shroud, the shroud may tilt about the rod. The abradable material which surrounds the rod in the region of the rod is thus subjected to high levels of stress and may become damaged.
Although great strides have been made in the area of stator stages of axial turbomachine compressors, many shortcomings remain.